never grow up
by daniphantomforlife
Summary: just read
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I do not own Peter pan Or Harry Potter in this story Harry is a girl but only the people of never land know , she pretends to be a boy when she is at Hogwarts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Enjoy./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Draco has been watching harry and something was up with them he know`s that Weasley didint believe Potter when he said they didint enter themselves into the goblet of fire when even Draco could tell they didint want it. Draco decided to follow Harry to ee what they were doing and not that he would ever tell but he wanted to know if harry was he follows harry into the forbidden forest to see were he`s (she) going and he follows him to a beautiful clearing with a water fall and flower`s galore. He then see`s some kid wearing all green flying emwithout a broom/em coming towds harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Hey peter"harry says to peter pan/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Hi harry how have you been lately? Sorry stuped qeastin I know" , Peter says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""It`s okay peter , i`ve been okay I just wish that people would stop thinking that i like my fame or that I enterd my self I mean come on how was I suppoto get past all of those incantents. and ron thinks I enterd myself he`s spposto now me the best yet he thinks i want emMORE/em fame come on I mean seriously I have fame because I survived while my mom and dad died I mean who wants that. and to top it all of I`m being forced to grow up I mean I`m only a kid", Harry rants ./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I know Harry I know hey how about we sing that always make`s you fell better?" Peter says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"*Sigh* "Okay why not." Harry says and pulls out a gautar emout of noware/em and hands it to peter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Okay want to sing that song you wrought?" Peter ask`s harry/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Yes please , peter" , Harry says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Peter starts to play the music to Peter pan by Kira stone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Okay harry go head and sing". Peter says/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: center;"What if I don't ever wanna grow up?br /Could I stay this young forever, and ever?br /What if I like beingbr /immature sometimes and Ibr /don't ever wanna change?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: left;"Draco was shoked Harry james potter was a girl , A GIRL!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: center;"I hope I'm not the onlybr /girl who feels this waybr /The little boys and girlsbr /look to the stars before they fly away/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: left;"Can Ppotter fly without a Broom like that kid can?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: center;"Oh!br /This is not the end,br /this is NEVERLANDbr /where lost boys play and Tinkerbell /Mermaids with their tails and technicolor scales,br /dance around the Jolly Roger as it /Just following the second star to my right;br /I'm taking offbr /I'm taking flight,br /withbr /Peter Pan, tonight/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: left;"Isint that , that kid thats playing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: center;"Let's travel all across the sandbr /in my magic Neverlandbr /You give me faith I'll give you trust and pixie dustbr /We could fight pirates, we could dance with Indiansbr /If you walked the plank, I'd crybr /With Peter by your side, you've got no fear to fly/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: left;"Oh so there anserws that./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: center;"Oh!br /This is not the end,br /this is NEVERLANDbr /where lost boys play and Tinkerbell /Mermaids with their tails and technicolor scales,br /dance around the Jolly Roger as it /Just following the second star to my right;br /I'm taking offbr /I'm taking flight,br /withbr /Peter Pan.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: center;"Then Captain Hook andbr /Peter Panbr /will fight it out in Neverlandbr /Wendy will cry butbr /her love will never diebr /For the boy who taught her how to fly!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: center;"Oh!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: left;"Draco silently whent back to the school not knowing that peter knew he was there and that peter was letting him go because he had a feeling that draco can help his little angle who had broght hope to never land/p 


	2. Chapter 2

_**AURTHER NOTE**_

 _ **HEY SO I KNOW THAT PLENTY OF YOU WANT MORE BUT I`VE JUST LOST THE DRIVE TO COUNTINU BUT YOU CAN ADOPT ANY ONE OF MY STORYS JUST SEND ME A POST ON THAT STORY TELLING ME YOU WANT IT ILL CHEAK OUT YOUR PAGE AND THEN I MIGHT GIVE IT TO YOU.**_


End file.
